The Kidnappers
by Aya Invictus
Summary: Aya, Toboe, and Akira get alittle carried away with earning profits from their Yaoi movies, but what if they fall in love with the stars they capture. Oh no Neji, Shikamaru look out here they come. Yaoi. NejixShikamaru, KibaxKankuro, and others.
1. The first two victims: NejiShikamaru

Disclaimer

All naruto related subjects do not belong to me. Only Aya, Toboe, and Akira do.

Aya point of view

I watched Neji from the top of a building making sure I was well hidden. You see I was going to kidnap Neji. He turned a corner and disappeared out of my sight. I cursed softly and jumped down from the roof of the building, landing on the ground in a puff of dust. I ran to the corner and turned it.  
"Hey Neji." I yelled waving. I know, what kind of retard kidnapper reveals their presence? Well me and anyways, Neji and I are friends. Neji turned and looked at me, before waving a pale hand. My insides squirmed and I skipped to him.  
"How was your last mission?" I asked with my hyper and bubbly voice.  
"It went well." he replied almost instantly as if he was reading my mind, which I doubt.  
"So Neji, do you want to train some?" I asked hoping he'd say yes. He nodded his head. I squealed(Yes I squeal) and grabbed his hand leading him into the woods. As soon we were out far enough. I did some fancy hand signs and knocked him out. I teleported the HOT and unconcious Neji to a small room. All that was in the room was a bed and a camera hidden in the corner. I dropped him on the bed and teleported out of it.

Akira's Point of view

I walked towards Shikamaru waving. The lazy nin waved lazily and smiled.

"Shikamaur I need you help with something." I said smiling. Shikamaru said something about being troublesome.

"What is it?" he said scratching his head. I told him that he needed to see what I needed trouble with. I started to walk. He followed me into an alley where I clonked the already semi-conscious nin over the head with a wooden bat. I slung him over my shoulder and teleported into the room with the bed. I laid him next to Neji and stuck a kunai in the headboard of the bed. I teleported out of the room appearing next to Aya and Toboe.

"Look." Toboe said pointing at the screen of a 24" inch TV. Neji was beginning to stir. Aya smiled.

"I'll go make popcorn." she said running out of the room. Aya returned in five minutes flat. Neji by that time had fully awoken

Neji's Point of View

I felt a headache coming on, but I couldn't figure out why. Oh that's right Aya clonked me over the head.Where the hell is she? I sat up opening his eyes. I glanced around and noticed Shikamaru laying next to me.

"Hey Shikamaru wake up." I yelled shaking the nin. He grabbed my hand and pulled forwards. I landed on top of him a bit dazed. He blinked at me and smiled.

"I finally have you to myself." he said confusing me.

Normal Point of View

Shikamaru's arms wrapped themselves around Neji's neck, making Neji move closer. Shikamaru moved his head up capturing Neji's lips. Neji's eyes widened but he soon gave up to the tingling sensation that was beginning to spread down his body. Shikamaru rolled the dazed Neji over and smiled. Shikamaru was now on top. Shikamaru stood and searched the room. He saw a basket sitting on the ground and opened it. He smiled in it was some lube and some sex toys. He grabbed the lube and a silk, but sturdy riboon. He swaggered back to Neji who was watching him intensely. Shikamaru did a few handsigns and bound the Hyuuga to him with the shadow jutsu. Neji's eyes widened in surprise. Shikamaru moved along the bed making Neji move towards the head board. Once Neji was by the head board Shuikamaru undid the shadow jutsu and tied the ribbon around Neji's hands. He tied Neji's arms above his head and the the headboard using the kunai. Neji struggled against the bond but he couldn't break it.

"Now, now Neji. I won't hurt you." Shikamaru said taking his shirt off. He dropped his shirt on the ground and climbed onto the bed to stradle Neji. Neji twisted and struggled.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?!" Neji yelled in distress.


	2. Oh My!

Last time

"Shikamaru what are you doing?!" Neji yelled in distress.

Shikamaru leaned down and kissed Neji passionately. Neji's struggles ceased. Shikamaru grinned victoriously. His hands ran down Neji's shirt unbuttoning it. Shikamaru parted the material and licked a wet line down Neji's chest. Neji moaned and squirmed slightly.

Aya point of view

I giggled helplessly, almost choking on popcorn. Akira and Toboe were sitting on the couch next to me, their eyes nearly popping out of their heads in excitement. We were going to get a fortune for this video. We sell yaoi videos to fangirls for money. Sometimes we do requests. I grabbed another handful of popcorn and chewed furiously, watching Shikamaru strip Neji of the rest of his clothing.

Shikamaru point of view

I finished stripping Neji of his clothes and smiled. Neji was so beautiful. I stared at his pale body for well over a minute. I was brought back to reality when Neji started to squirm again. I smiled and kissed Neji once more. I rubbed our erect members together and relished in the moans that issued from Neji's mouth. I took Neji's member into my mouth and rubbed my teeth against his member.

Normal point of view

Neji moaned and bucked his hips. Shikamaru pushed Neji's hips down. He ran his tongue up and down Neji's member's.

"Shikamaru!" Neji came then. Shikamaru swallowed most of it. Shikamaru moved back up and kissed Neji. Shikamaru pressed a finger into Neji's puckered entrance. Neji moaned and squirmed. Shikamaru added another finger and scissored them. He withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube out of a basket. He rubbed some lube onto his member and plunged into Neji's entrance. He kissed Neji and began to move in and out of Neji. Neji wiggled his hips in time with Shikamaru's thrusts. Shikamaru moaned as his thrusts became harder and faster. Shikamaru soon reached his climax. He and Neji emptied themselves at the same time. Shikamaru collapsed on top of Neji, spent.

"Neji, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked untying him. Neji nodded and rubbed his wrists. Shikamaru snuggled into Neji and smiled.

"Good."

Akira stood up and stretched.

"Well that was fun." she said giggling. She hit stop on the VCR and ejected the tape.

"We've got money." Aya said taking the tape from Akira. Toboe vaulted off the couch and walked to the computer that stood to one side. She wiggled the mouse and logged on to the internet. She accessed their fangirl site and added that they had a new video for sale. $40.00 for a video. They sold about ten plus videos a month. They were pretty much rich. Not to mention the merchandise.


	3. Good News!

Last time

"We've got money." Aya said taking the tape from Akira. Toboe vaulted off the couch and walked to the computer that stood to one side. She wiggled the mouse and logged on to the internet. She accessed their fangirl site and added that they had a new video for sale. $40.00 for a video. They sold about ten plus videos a month. They were pretty much rich. Not to mention the merchandise.

Normal Point of view

Aya gassed the room and smiled.

"Come on, Toboe, we better go dump the boys in the forest before they wake up." Aya said smiling.

"Fine, but you're buying ramen on our way back." Toboe said logging off. Akira took the tape back and smiled.

"Of you go. Try not nad do anything to the two." she said winking. Aya looked at ehr confused for a moment before teleporting out of the room with Toboe. The two hoisted the two unconcious nins over their shoulders after dressing them and teleported into the forest. After Toboe and Aya dropped the two in the forest, they headed to the Ramen Stand. They reached the Ramen Stand and ordered ramen. The two ate in silence. The silence was broken when Aya's cellphone wnet off.

"Moshi Moshi." she said into the phone. Toboe gave her a look asking who it was. Aya put her hand over the mouthpiece and mouthed that it was Akira. Toboe nodded and continued eating.

"Aya, we have a new request."

"Who is it?" Aya could hear Akira sigh at the other end of the phone.

"It's Itachi and Kisame." she said finally. Aya could feel her face heat up. She was blushing again. Akira knew that Aya had started blushing. She blushed everytime Itachi's name was mentioned. Aya had once infiltrated the Akatsuki base and afterwards blushed everytime Itachi's naem was mentioned. Akira and Toboe had figured that Aya had a one night stand with Itachi.

"Do you want me to go and get them?" Aya asked taking a deep breath. Akira smiled at the other end.

"Yeah, you can go." Aya swallowed a squeal.

"Okay I'll leave as soon as I get packed." Aya hung up and turned to Toboe with a creepy smile on her face.

"I'm going to the Akatsuki." she said smiling.


	4. The Journey Begins

Aya finished her ramen in a hurry and said goodbye to Toboe before running off. She was smiling like a lunatic. She ran into a ninja before she was even half-way to the mansion.

"The Hokage has requested your presence." said the ninja. Aya sighed and nodded.

"Okay." she muttered dejectedly. She followed the ninja to the Hokage's tower and knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in." said the Hokage. Aya entered the room and plastered a smile on her face.

"You called Tsunde-sama." Aya said bowing respectfully.

"Aya, just the person I was looking for. I have a mission for you." said Tsunade smiling. She grabbed a scroll that was teetering at the edge of her desk and threw to Aya. Aya caught it and opened it.

"Your mission is to go with two other ninjas to scout out the Akatsuki. There has been a recent increase in they're activities. I want you and two others to scout them until you think it is good to come back." said Tsunade steepling her fingers on her desk.

"I'll do it." she said smiling. She bowed quickly and scuttered off.

"Huzzah." she said jumping up outside the Hokage's office. She would be getting paid twice over to go to the Akatsuki. She ran out of the building and began to leap over rooftops. She leaped off the the last house and landed on the ground outside the mansion. She was thinking of who to take along as she walked in the door, totally ignoring Akira when she walked out of the kitchen and told her to come here. Aya continued walking to her room. She suddenly noticed the sharp press of a kunai against her throat.

"Aya you need to stop dozing off while you are walking." Akira said moving the kunai and kicking Aya in the butt making her stumble forwards.

"Sorry Akira. I was just thinking of something." Aya said turning around.

"Shino is here." Aya smiled and ran into the kitchen stopping short of colliding with Shino.

"Hi Shino. What's up?" She asked hugging him. Shino just stood there looking down at her.

"I'm fine." he said after Aya let go of him. Aya looked at him for a moment and cocked her head to the side.

"Do you want to go on a mission with me?" she asked.

"What mission?" Akira asked from the counter. Aya clapped a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"Nothing." Akira started to walk towards Aya cracking her knuckles. aya backed up slightly.

"Hokage asked me to go on a mission to spy on the Akatsuki." she blurted out quickly. Akira stopped.

"But you're already going there." she said looking at Aya confused.

"I know. I accepted it anyway because now I'm going to get payed more." said Aya smiling."So will you go with me Shino?" Shino simply nodded.

"When are we leaving." he asked heading or the door.

"As soon as you're ready come back and we'll leave." she said moving past Akira and walking up the stars to her room. Aya reached her room and walked inside. She grabbed an overnight bag and began packing several sets of clothes, more kunai than you can count, and some medical supplies. She walked down stairs with her bag and set it by the door.

"Akira!" Aya called. Akira walked down stairs with her own bag slung over her shoulders.

"Yeah Aya?" Aya's jaw dropped.

"You're coming with?" she asked with the answer obvious. Akira nodded. Aya frowned.

"Well, okay." Shino arrived a few minutes later and they left.


	5. Discovered

Shino, Akira, and Aya made their way towards the Akatsuki base. They jumped from tree branch to tree branch trying to be very, very quiet. All three knew what the Akatsuki was capable of and said nothing until night fell and they set up camp. No fire was lit. The three set up their bedrolls and laid down. Shino commanded several of his beetles to take watch. The beetles crawled out from his coat and began crawling on the nearby trees. Shino closed his eyes and fell asleep. The three sleep soundly that night and the following night. they finally came upon the nearly hidden landmark which pointed to the Akatsuki base.(It's a giant neon sign saying Akatuki past these trees. Not Really. Heehee) The three looked at each other and put their pointer finger over their lips in the universal sign for be quiet. They crept forward, kunai pulled out just in case they were attacked. Aya was smiling widely. Finally she would see Itachi again. They found the hidden building and stayed crouched by a very big tree. they stayed there for about two hours before someone walked out of the building. Deidara had come out for a bit of fresh air. He raised his arms over his head and stretched. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Aya smiled and was about to run toward Deidara and hug him but as soon as she moved Akira grabbed her and pulled her back. That movement brought a rustling of dead leave. Deidara became alert immediatley. He pulled a bomob from his cloak and smiled.

"Come out by the time I count to five or I'll blow you to bits." he said throwing the bomb in the air and catching it.

"One"

Aya shot Akira a look and motioned for them to stay put.

"Two."

She put her kunai away and stood up.

"Three." Deidara smiled._ Two numbers to go, _he thought.

"Don't throw that thing at me, D." Aya said walking out from behind the tree. She pulled off her leaf headband exposing a very intracet tattoo on her arm. Deidara smiled and dropped the bomb as he ran at her. The bomb exploded but luckily Deidara had reached Aya before he got caught in it. Aya hugged Deidara.

"You said you'd be back sooner, neh." he said letting her go. Aya laughed.

"I know I was busy in Konoha though. How's everyone doing?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Everyone's fine. Tobi and Kisame are out on a mission and Itachi is recovering from the last one." He said taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"What happened to Itachi?" Aya asked worridly.

"Nopthing too bad. He jut got caught off guard by some ninjas from the land in the waves. They poisoned him. He's fine though, he's just recovering." Aya pushed past Deidara and literally ran into the base. She ran to where she remembered his room being and opened the door. She stopped and sighed. Itachi was laying in the middle of his bed. The covers had fallen on the floor. She smiled and picked up the covers, drapping them over Itachi' s sleeping form. She sat down at the edge of his bed and and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hello Ta-chan." she said smiling. . Deidara made his way to Itachi's room and closed the door giving Aya and Itachi some privacy. He skipped to the kitchen to make lunch.

* * *

Shino and Akira watched in amazement at Deidara and Aya's friendly greeting. The two backed away from the base until they were out of ear-shot. 

"I did not know that Aya was a friend of the Akatsuki." said Shino sitting down.

"Not many people know about the year she spent with them. She's been wanting to go back for awhile now." said Akira smiling. She just hoped Aya could get them in now.


	6. Nearly Eaten!

Aya picked up the blanket and laid it over Itachi, as she walked to the side of the side of the bed. She sat down next to him, a smile adorned her face. Reaching out a hand, she swept a few strands of hair from his forehead. He moved slightly and groaned. A second later, his eyes opened. He blinked a few times before smiling.

"Hey, Aya. How has it been going?" he asked, sitting up. Aya's smile turned into a frown.

"How the hell did you get poisoned? You are THE Itachi. THE ITACHI! How could someone get through your defense?" She hadn't given him any time to respond until she was done. Itachi chuckled.

"I got distracted." he said, with a shrug. Aya glared at him. She was not pleased at his response. She stood.

"What could possibly distract the great Itachi?" she sneered. Itachi looked slyly off to the side. Aya knew exactly what had distracted him now. Her eyes narrowed. She shook her head and stalked to the door. She wrenched it open and exited the room. She slammed the door shut. She headed down the hall. She was heading to the kitchen. She figured that Deidara was there. He would calm her down. She was grumbling to herself, when she ran into Zetsu. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, Zetsu." He cocked his head to the side and regarded her blankly. A smile spread across his face.

"Who are you?" he muttered taking a step towards her. He reached out with his hand to grab her, but she moved backwards. She frowned slightly.

"She looks delicious." his other half mumbled as he moved towards her once again. Aya's eyes widened. _Shit_, she thought. She dodged around him and booked it down the hallway. She really didn't want to get in a fight with Zetsu. She knew it would end up bad. She glanced over her shoulder. Zetsu was right behind her. She flung open a door and found herself outside. This was worse. She nearly reached the edge of the tree line, when she felt something wrap around her leg. She cursed as she went down. She twisted her torso so she could look up at Zetsu.

"Come on, Zetsu. you can't tell me that you forgot who I am. I was gone for only about two years." she said rapidly. She never thought that she'd get killed by Zetsu. she always figured Akira or Gaara would do it.

"Zetsu. Who did you catch this time?" A voice rang out from the left. Zetsu turned and looked in the direction of where the voice came from. Kisame and Tobi walked out of the trees. Kisame looked rather bored. His face broke out in a smile as he saw Aya.

"Hey, Aya-chan, how's it been?" he asked. Aya nodded in his direction before dodging an attack Zetsu made against her. Kisame's eyes widened slightly. His smile faltered slightly at the edges as he realized who Zetsu had bagged.

He moved forward and grabbed Zetsu. He started to pull the man-plant away from Aya.

"Zetsu, she's a friend. Remember? Aya? Seiko?" Kisame said rather quickly. He didn't want to see Aya eaten.

Zetsu calmed down instantly as Kisame uttered 'Seiko'. It was a name he recognized. Aya had used that name for awhile, but after her and Itachi became romantically linked. She had revealed her true name. It wasn't so bad, but Zetsu still only knows her as Seiko.

"Seiko, welcome back." he said, throwing off Kisame's hand and moving forward. He leaned down slightly and patted her on the head. Aya looked up at him and smiled. She bobbed her head happily. She frowned slightly, trying to remmber what she needed to do.

Kisame raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but Tobi beat him to it.

"What is it, Seiko-san?" he asked, using her fake name. Aya looked at him. She smacked her head as she suddenly remembered.

"Hey, can a couple of friends come in?" she asked, with a slight smile. Kisame chuckled.

"Dude, this place is as much your home as it is ours." Aya's smile widened.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" she bowed deeply. She turned to the woods.

"Hey! Guys! You can come out!" she yelled. The three looked at her with raised eyebrows, though Tobi's couldn't be seen and Zetsu's was too slight to even be noticed.

**/\**

**I'd like to thank all who have reviewed. Thank you for the advice. Hee..I should have doen this a while ago. Sorry, if the chapters are short and I don't update for a long time. I have to short of an attention span and too much of a writer's block to write on one story for long. I'll try to update more and make some longer chapters.**


End file.
